


Dracarys

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dragons, F/M, Ficlet, Fire and Blood, Romance, Sadness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, set against S06 x E08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one she hopes will return to her when he finds the cure everywhere that may be in this world.</p><p>She feels such anger.</p><p>A Rage as fiery hot as the breath of the dragons at the thought he'll never return to her.</p><p>A rage, she'll unleash on the masters for attacking her city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracarys

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Just something I'm hoping for before season 6 ends.
> 
> I'll be posting my multi chaptered Daenerys/Jorah once I end some of my on going fics but it is happening!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She heads ahead of her Khalasar.

Ahead of Daario and everything else.

Fingers grasping onto Drogons back as he soars through the skies.

She can feel the wind blowing through her silvery curls.

Smell the smoke in the air from the fires burning the city.

When she sees it.

The Pyramid of Meereen.

The masters ships filling the harbour.

Screams fill the sky and the thunder of catapults crashing into the pyramid.

She drops off her dragons back at the top of the Pyramid.

Striding into the room and seeing the looks of surprise on everyones faces.

All but one.

The one she hopes will return to her when he finds the cure everywhere that may be in this world.

She feels such anger.

A Rage as fiery hot as the breath of the dragons at the thought he'll never return to her.

A rage, she'll unleash on the masters for attacking her city.

Her people.

All eyes watch her as she stands at the balcony.

Blue eyes watching Drogon circling in the sky high above the ships sailing closer and closer toward the city.

"Dracarys!"


End file.
